1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to dental products and their use. More particularly, this invention relates to a dental care product for removing food particles and plaque from interdental spaces. Specifically, the invention is directed to a toothpick having a tapered end which is triangular in cross-section and has bristles on two opposed sides. The bristles are configured in a serpentine wave on each side. An end face and an apex of the tapered end are free of bristles and one of these bristle-free regions is positioned adjacent the gingiva when the toothpick is used. The bristle arrays sweep particulate material from the sides of the teeth which bound the interdental space as the toothpick is moved back and forth. The bristle free region adjacent the gingiva helps ensure the gingiva is not unnecessarily irritated by this cleaning motion.
2. Background Information
Dental floss is used to remove residual food particles and plaque from the spaces between the teeth. Many people find floss difficult to use or they fail to use it in the most effective manner. Studies have therefore indicated that floss is not a particularly effective tool in preventing plaque build-up, gingivitis, and periodontitis. Toothpicks may be used to remove food particles from some spaces between the teeth but these devices typically do not clean the teeth effectively. Toothbrushes are also typically unable to penetrate far into and therefore clean the interproximal/interdental spaces adequately. The build-up of food particles and plaque in these spaces can lead to bad breath, infection and staining of the teeth. It is generally considered that if people have a dental care product which is both easy to use and effective, they will be more likely to include the use of that product in their daily dental routine.
In order to provide devices which clean interdental spaces, some have proposed adding bristles to toothpicks to make them more effective cleaning tools. For example, US Publication No. 2008/0251098 (Chen) discloses a toothpick which comprises a rod having bristles at one end. The tip of the rod is circular in cross-sectional shape and the bristles radiate outwardly from the circumferential exterior surface of the rod's tip. Bristles also extend outwardly and forwardly from the tip. One of the issues with this device is that because the bristles radiate outwardly in all directions, the bristles will come into contact with the gingiva when the toothpick is moved back and forth and up and down to remove food particles from the teeth and from the interdental space. The sandpapering effect of these bristles will irritate the gingival tissue. To address this problem, Chen has proposed coating the bristles with one of a variety of substances, such as toothpaste. The idea is that when these coated bristles contact the gingiva, the substance will help the bristles glide over the gingival tissue and thereby be less inclined to cut into and irritate that tissue. While this coating helps address the problems caused by raking the bristles over the gums, it does not completely eliminate this issue. Furthermore, the coating could also have the tendency to render the bristles slightly ineffective at cleaning food particles from the teeth because the coating acts as a lubricant which causes the bristles to easily glide across the food particles and tooth surfaces.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved toothpick device for cleaning interproximal/interdental spaces.